Año 2000, Raccoon City
by Sario K
Summary: Una nueva misión hace que Rebecca y Billy vuelva a encontrarse, nuevamente el virus esta esparcido en Raccoon City
1. Chapter 1

Año 2000, Raccoon City

Una mansión se erguía tenebrosa en la espesura de un bosque, solo aquella noche predominaba el silencio que era interrumpido en ocasiones por tétricos lamentos y disparos. Dentro de una gran estancia, en medio del piso el magnifico logo de Umbrella grabado en el mármol, una chica apuntaba exaltada a varias direcciones, al parecer, se encontraba rodeada por cadáveres vivientes y putrefactos, dejando ver no solo una avanzada descomposición en sus supuestos cuerpos, si no que presentaban señas de haber sido destajados, comidos o en ocasiones mutilados de ciertas extremidades, dándoles un macabro aspecto. Sin perder tiempo y buscando la manera de salir ilesa la joven oficial de S.T.A.R.S. apuntaba certera a las cabezas de estos horripilantes seres.

- ¡No!.

El pánico se apoderó de ella, al ver que las balas se habían terminado, varios de estos salieron de entre las otras puertas acercándose hambrientos hacia ella, sus manos huesudas y descarnadas comenzaban a arañar a la chica, peleándose entre si por aquel suculento manjar fresco, que seguro en segundos estaría devorado y tal vez peor que aquellos monstruos.

- ¡No¡¡No¡¡¡¡Noooooooooo!!!!

Un estruendo acompañado por una luz casi segadora hace que la mitad de monstruos que se encontraban frente a la chica fueron hechos trisas, haciendo regar los pedazos de aquella carne putrefacta por todos lados. La joven quien tenía sus brazos cubriendo su cabeza mira temblorosa hacia el supuesto lugar donde había surgido el disparo de al parecer un lanza granadas que increíblemente no la había dañado, tal ves aquel capullo de cuerpos muertos la protegió, pero eso era momentáneamente ya que la mitad que se encontraba a sus espaldas aun continuaba en cierta forma viva.

- Corre!.

Un hombre joven con una especie de playera sin mangas y pantalón de mezclilla le hablaba con un semblante tierno a la joven, como si este le hubiese salvado de una jauría de perros juguetones y cordialmente le decía que regresara a casa.

- ¡Billy!

Este levantando su mano y con sus dedos erguidos los puso a un costado de su sien para así darle el saludo que honraba siempre a solo a los militares de mayor rango.

- ¡Billy¡Billy¡Nooo!.

Los zombis que antes la rodeaban a ella se abalanzaron sobre de él, viendo como este daba un fuerte quejido cuando estos muertos vivientes comenzaban a devorarlo y sumirlo al piso perdiéndose de entre la vista de la chica por aquella barrera de descarnados cuerpos.

- ¡¡¡Biilly!!!.

Exaltada la chica saltó de la cama, agitada solo miró su habitación percatándose que solo era ella la que se encontraba en aquel lugar. Moviendo la cabeza negativamente salió perezosa de la cama y esta se guía hacia la ventana abriéndola completamente. Esta silueta femenina de piel blanca, que en su rostro reflejaba la inocencia de una niña se había convertido en poco tiempo en la nueva capitana del equipo Bravo, después que misteriosamente el último capitán desapareció en 1998 en una misión que al parecer no sería de alto riesgo.

Rebecca vivía sola en un apartamento en el sur de la ciudad y casualmente ese lugar jamás se encontraba solo, por alguna razón y después de aquella misión en el año de 1998 Rebecca prefería estar en medio del bullicio de la ciudad y alejarse de las zonas boscosas que rodeaban el lugar, a nadie le contó lo vivido aquella infernal noche e incluso esta parecía ser como una niña ya que dejaba la luz de su habitación siempre prendida y las inevitables pesadillas con estos hombres muertos parecían no ayudar de mucho, después de un tiempo y ni siquiera teniendo terapias psicológicas, pues era lógico que la creerían loca, la chica volvió a su vida normal.

- ¡Rebecca!, Rebeca no me digas que aún sigues dormida.

- ¡Cristín! estoy aquí.

- Mira nada mas, ni siquiera te has bañado.

Cristín mira de pies a cabeza a su amiga, notando como ella tenía una blusa delgada sin mangas en color beige, unas pantaletas blancas y unas sencillas tobilleras blancas.

- Que no tienes frío?.

Rebecca negó con la cabeza.

- Menos mal que vives en el último piso, si no juraría que darías un buen espectáculo.

- ¡Tonta!.

- ¡Loca!.

Cristín arroja una toalla a la cara de Rebecca comenzando a reírse, desde que ella ingresó al grupo S.T.A.R.S. Cristín se había vuelto como su hermana y confidente y en ocasiones le levantaba el animo, siendo que Rebecca le ocultó parte de su misión con el equipo Bravo en aquel funesto año de 1998.

- Me dijeron que la misión del equipo Alpha fue un desastre, no se que rayos esta pasando con esos chicos.

- Muchos eran novatos, que querías.

Rebecca le contestaba a su amiga mientras esta se secaba el pelo con una toalla ya completamente vestida.

- Oye!, este equipito de locos nos ha traído siempre a punta de lupa, si hacemos algo mal son los primeros en cagarnos.

- Cristin!!!.

- Es la verdad Rebecca, además ya te dije que te acostumbres, soy muy mal hablada.

- Si, lo se, tú de cinco palabras 4 son groserías y…

- La última es Wüey.

- Jjajajajajajaja.

- Vamos, se nos hace tarde capitán Chambers.

- Si vamos.

Esta tomando el cinturón con sus armas sale con su amiga a pasos largos.

- ¡¡¿Cómo¡¡¡¿¿Esa gran cantidad nada mas por que me estacioné en doble fila unos segundos?!!!.

- Fueron dos horas señor.

- Maldito fanfarrón, si no tuvieras el uniforme de oficial te metería esta multa en el cu…

- Que pase un buen día.

- ¡Al carajo!

Aquél oficial con oscuros lentes y uniforme azul caminaba tranquilo y sin preocupaciones pese a que aquel hombre no dejaba de insultarlo.

- Un buen día David?.

- Si.

- ¡Jodete imbecil!.

- Valla si que esta enojado.

- El se lo buscó.

Pesadamente David se deja caer en una banca quitándose momentáneamente los lentes oscuros y frotándose los ojos.

- Desde que te enviaron aquí a Raccon, no te veo de muy buen humor.

El joven de piel semi bronceada y severo mirar se quita la gorra dejando ver unos cabellos castaños que llegaban a mitad de su cuello.

- Yo no se como te dejan tener el pelo así de largo.

- Haces muchas preguntas Tomas.

- Sabes que siempre las hago.

- Deberías estar en el departamento haciendo interrogatorios criminalistas. Si no te responden por preguntón lo harán para que ya te calles.

- Oye respeta a tu compañero, además deberías agradecerme, nadie en el departamento quería ser tu compañero.

- Nunca pedí que me dieran uno, en Texas no tenía y créeme me gustaba estar solo.

- Oye amigo revisé tu expediente, no sabía que te gustaba trabajar de noche¿que eres¡¿un vampiro?!.

- Y tu que haces husmeando en mi expediente?.

- No me lo tomes a mal pero soy bueno con las computadoras, además quería saber más de mi nuevo compañero.

- Un ratón de biblioteca¡grandioso!.

- Intelectual.

- Tú no deberías estar trabajando en trancito.

- Ni tu tampoco.

- Bueno ya al menos concordamos en algo.

Colocándose la gorra y las gafas nuevamente este se levanta y comienza a dirigirse a la esquina.

- Oye no es tan malo después que te acostumbras.

- Ya he pasado una semana aquí y créeme, no es lo mío. Además ya le pedí mi cambio al comandante, al parecer hoy es mi último día aquí.

- Como se ve que odias el día.

- Y no sabes cuanto. Prefiero dormir en el día que hacerlo en las noches.

- Eres un vampiro?.

- Me decían el conde Drácula en Texas, no me extraña que me digas así.

Sin decir mas este sube a la patrulla y se aleja de ahí, dejando a su compañero para darle una vuelta a la zona.

- Que raro.

Billy Coen, ex marino, anteriormente era buscado por el grupo S.T.A.R.S. por convertirse en fugitivo cuando la camioneta en la que iba se volcó, dejando al conductor y al custodio muertos, se le había ordenado traslado para su ejecución, pero el destino le dijo que aún no llegaba su hora. El contaba con 29 años y tras llegar a Texas logró tener una nueva identidad y conseguir al poco tiempo un trabajo con la policía de esa localidad, tras el engaño de Rebecca muchos desistieron en seguir la búsqueda, ya que este se encontraba oficialmente muerto, de entre los tantos cadáveres calcinados que provocó el estallido de la mansión muchos de estos quedaron hechos cenizas, evitando así levantar sospechas. Billy parecía ser cosa del pasado ya que ahora se llamaba David, nombre de un amigo que lo ayudó a salir adelante pero que desgraciadamente murió a causa de una sobredosis, dejándole a Billy la oportunidad de usurpar su nombre y documentos, pues el decía que no tenía parientes vivos y que se encontraba completamente solo.

- Rebecca me permites un momento?.

- Si adelante.

En una oficina del departamento de S.T.A.R.S un hombre de aspecto severo y con un uniforme azul con chaleco antibalas entraba seriamente a hablar con Rebecca.

- Capitán Rebecca, he venido a ponerle una nueva misión.

- ¡¿Una nueva misión?!.

- Así es, como se habrá dado cuenta el equipo Alfa a dejado todo el trabajo a los novatos y los veteranos han partido a una nueva misión.

Este hace una pausa y mira a Rebecca a los ojos con más seriedad que antes.

- Debo decirle que lo que escuchará aquí debe quedar entre nosotros y que ninguno de su equipo debe saber absolutamente nada, es confidencial.

- Me asusta coronel.

- Desde el incidente en las instalaciones de la corporación Umbrella se han ido suscitando conflictos, la hola de sangre de extrañas muertes que pasó hace dos años en los bosques de Raccon han regresado.

- ¡¿Cómo?!.

- Al parecer mucha gente de la misma ciudad a denunciado que han visto gente muerta rondando los bosques y que se comen entre si ó animales salvajes caminando furiosos en un estado alto de descomposición. Los agentes Alfa se encargaron del asunto pero, se fueron perdiendo grupo tras grupo. Algunos informes sobre todo de James, un respetado científico que acompañó al equipo Alfa nos asegura que el virus en el que trabajaba el difunto doctor Marcus esta activo y convierte a las personas en una especie de zombis.

- ¡Zombis!.

El hombre abre una carpeta y le muestra varias fotografías.

- No es ningún engaño, estas fueron las últimas imágenes que el equipo Alfa mandó, en ellas muestra a varios hombres, "nuestros hombres" con una avanzada descomposición y un aspecto macabro. No hay duda que es el virus del doctor Marcus.

- No puede ser.

Rebecca exclamaba sorprendida mientras pasaba rápidamente foto tras foto.

- Acepta la misión…Capitán Rebecca?.

- Me esta diciendo que meta a mi equipo a ese maldito bosque, ignorando lo que hay ahí.

- No hay que asustarlos, estoy seguro que mientras ellos no sepan podrán salvar el pellejo, si usted les dice algo es seguro que ellos al poner un pie en ese bosque el temor los llevará a la desgracia.

Rebecca se levanta furiosa y le arroja las fotografías comenzando a rodear el escritorio para acercarse a su jefe.

- No!, si no mal recuerdo usted me dejó fuera de ese caso sabiendo lo que había pasado hace dos años con el equipo Bravo.

- Solo estaban en el momento y el lugar equivocado.

- Una jugarreta del destino?.

- Póngalo como quiera señorita Chambers, pero es necesario que lo piense bien, en este momento nuestro científico se encuentra en ese infierno de lugar y es necesario traerlo de nuevo con vida.

- Está diciendo que han dejado a un hombre allá.

- Es el único sobreviviente, si me permite decirlo, el se encuentra en una mansión que ha adaptado como su laboratorio, hemos tenido contacto con él y en vez de parecerle una situación temerosa lo toma como una nueva investigación, ese hombre esta loco, se siente extasiado al estudiar a esas horribles criaturas. Ahora piense bien en su misión, tiene hasta mañana.

Aquel hombre se levanta y abre la puerta cuando repentinamente se detiene.

- Ha! por cierto, tenga.

Rebecca atrapa lo que le había lanzado el hombre notando en sus manos unas placas metálicas con el nombre y rango del marino Billy Coen.

- ¡¿Billy Coen?!.

Pronunciaba lentamente Rebecca.

- Así es, la marina retomó el caso, algunos testigos abogaron a su favor comprobando que era solo una tapadera, decidieron gratificarlo y volverlo a aceptar en la marina como una disculpa por su error, lamentablemente ese idiota ya esta muerto.

Este sale de la oficina dejando a Rebecca sorprendida.

- Tal vez no.

Como siempre a Rebecca el día se le pasaba volando y esta abandonaba las instalaciones ya de madrugada, entrando a una camioneta negra y pese a ser de noche Rebecca se colocaba unas gafas oscuras y así arrancó hacia su apartamento. El expediente que el coronel le había dado se encontraba en el asiento contiguo y no evitaba pensar en esa terrible noche. Al detenerse cerca de un callejón sintió como un quejido escalofriante llegaba a sus oídos, al mirar vio como una sombra de apariencia escueta se veía atravesar el callejón perdiéndolo de vista por el muro enladrillado, sin tiempo que perder esta se arranca velozmente de reversa para ver si lo encontraba chocando con otro vehículo. Sin darle importancia esta baja y tomando su linterna comienza a iluminar el lugar percatándose que no había nada ni nadie.

- Me estoy volviendo loca.

Echándose sus cabellos hacia atrás la chica mostraba cierto nerviosismo, su respiración se encontraba agitada como casi entrando en shock .

- S.T.A.R.S.

- He!.

- Ya se donde cobrare la factura de la patrulla.

Sin querer con quien había chocado hace unos instantes era con una patrulla y el chofer de este le hablaba casi burlonamente a Rebecca.

- Haga lo que quiera.

- Me temo señorita que tendré que llevarla a la jefatura. Muéstreme sus papeles.

Con desgano y enojada esta saca de su bolsillo su placa y se la da al sujeto quien con una linterna se disponía a leer su identificación, no evitando iluminar el rostro de la chica primero, quien solo volteo.

- Se encuentra bien? Esta pálida.

- Haga su trabajo para que me largue.

El chico ve como la mujer se recargaba en la camioneta y casi se inclinaba secándose aquel sudor en la frente y respirando bocanadas grandes de aire como sintiendo que este le faltaba.

- Capitán equipo Bravo, Rebecca …..Chambers.

Una cara de sorpresa se dibujó en aquel individuo que se acercó a la chica que aún se veía mal, recargada en la camioneta, apuntando de nuevo su linterna a su rostro el chico se atrevió a quitarle aquellas gafas negras que tenía, notando unos ojos azules, casi llorosos.

- Rebecca!.

- Capitan Rebecca Chambers, Capitan Chambers para usted.

Arrebatándole su identificación la chica se dispone a irse, notando como aquel chico le dibujaba una sonrisa.

- ¡Rebecca!.

- ¡Que!.

- Sigues igual que siempre, lástima que no te acuerdes de los amigos.

- ¡¿Qué?!.

Este se quita la gorra y en un gesto de broma saca sus esposas colocándoselas en la muñeca izquierda y balanceándola al aire.

- ¡¡¡Billy!!!.

- El mismo, oye te encuentras bien?.

La chica desbordaba alegría con llanto, al ver a su antiguo amigo que incluso las palabras se le atropellaban en la boca.

- Calmada!, respira tranquilamente o si no……

El semblante de Rebecca se volvió mas serio y sus ojos se entre cerraron, su cuerpo calló al suelo cual si fuera hecho de trapo, Billy solo tiró la linterna con rapidez y logró sostener a la chica antes que cayera al piso.

- Te vas a desmayar.

Dando un pesado suspiro mira hacía todos lados notando que la ciudad de Raccon se encontraba desierta, las luces intermitentes de cada vehículo llegaban en cierta forma a iluminarlos pero en su mente solo pensaba que debía hacer ahora.

Pues ya estoy haciendo secuela de este videojuego de Resident Evil Zero que si bien lo jugué es para ver que pasaba con esta parejita que en el resto del juego parecieron llevarse mas confianza y uno cuando quiere ver el final después de quebrarte el coco por varias horas y casi sin munición en el desenlace no hay beso. Chales!!!!!. De perdida sexo en la mansión no:p jajaja, no ya en buen plan me gustó el juego y solo me enfoco en la secuela abierta que dejaron estos personajes y sobre todo en Billy y en Rebecca, espero les guste y pues los invito a que vean el próximo cap.


	2. Retorno al horror

Retorno al horror

Todo era silencio, extrañamente se sentía cómoda, cálido, el aroma a un perfume fuerte, para ser exactos una esencia a madera y whisky llegaba hasta su olfato, lentamente abrió los ojos topándose con un techo algo descuidado, Rebecca no evita exclamar e incorporarse para notar que se encontraba recostada en una cama pero acompañada por alguien conocido, quien sentado en una silla con el respaldo en su pecho y piernas a los lados le saludaba moviendo los dedos de sus manos y con una risa juguetona.

- Buen día, descansaste?

- Billy!!

Rebecca no evita sorprenderse, no había soñado que había vuelto a ver a su antiguo compañero así que aleja las frazadas y se acomoda sobre sus rodillas quedando frente a su antiguo "compañero" por decirlo de una manera.

- Shhh!!! Aquí no me conocen por Billy Coen, él murió, recuerdas?

Este hablaba de una manera un tanto sarcástica y burlona mientras miraba divertido a su compañera.

- Ya no va ser necesario que te sigas ocultando.

- Cómo?!

Esta se saca del bolsillo aquel collar con dos placas plateadas.

- Toma.

Rebecca pone en las manos de Billy aquellas placas las cuales miró por unos segundos para después esconderlas bajo su puño.

- Por qué?

- La marina reabrió el caso y encontraron a los verdaderos culpables.

- Malditos!! Espero que sufran estando tras las rejas.

Este se levanta de la silla acercándose a una cómoda en el otro extremo del cuarto.

- Déjalo atrás, sé que es difícil, pero, la buena noticia es que la marina está dispuesta a que regreses.

Billy saca una escueta sonrisa.

- Enserio?!

Rebecca asiente.

- Dejemos eso de lado…..quieres, es la primer vez en años que no te he visto y al parecer………… –Este no evita recorrerla con la mirada.-………….eres el nuevo capitán del equipo Bravo.

La joven no evita sonrojarse recordando la manera en cómo le habló en la noche a su amigo.

- Oye….perdona por lo de anoche, debí fijarme.

- No te preocupes. De hecho, quería llevarte a tu casa, pero, no sé dónde vives y nunca me ha gustado husmear en las cosas ajenas, así que te traje a mi departamento.

- Gracias….Billy…no era necesario.

- Por cierto, te veías muy mal, tuviste un día pesado pequeña?

Este vuelve a acomodarse en la silla que se encontraba frente a la cama mientras miraba como Rebecca miraba hacia otro lado y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, no evitando echar su corto cabello hacia atrás de manera nerviosa y desesperada.

- Por lo que veo fue un mal día en el trabajo.

- No……solo que……me imagine cosas……solo eso…….no es nada.

- Nada?!

Rebecca no evita reír nerviosa y mirar a otra parte de la habitación donde nota el uniforme de policía de Billy.

- Así que.....eres policía.

Esta levanta sus manos mostrando su uniforme para luego bajarlas tratando así de cambiar la conversación.

- Si. No pagan igual que en la marina pero no me quejo.

Un silencio invadió la habitación haciendo que Rebecca entre jugueteos con sus manos se pusiera más nerviosa, así que mejor esta se pone sus zapatos para levantarse.

- Creo…..que …..mejor me voy…..ya estoy retrasada…………..

Billy se levanta de la silla y camina tras Rebecca quien se dirigía a la salida, pero antes de que llegara Billy la toma de su hombro con delicadeza.

- Yo sé porque estas nerviosa.

Expreso con suavidad, a lo que Rebecca voltea a verlo con un rostro lleno de dudas.

- La razón por la que te detuviste y retrocediste la camioneta fue la misma por la que yo me detuve.

Rebecca no evita mirar a Billy con un poco de extrañeza en sus ojos.

- Enserio?!

- Escuchaste un quejido familiar cierto?!

- Quejido?, no!....solo……

Esta ya no quiere encarar a Billy así que le da la espalda rodeándose con sus brazos.

- Rebecca. Entiendo que esa experiencia no fue muy grata, y creo que nadie la ha superado. Menos nosotros dos que fuimos los dos únicos sobrevivientes.

Rebecca no evita reír de manera forzada.

- No Billy no es lo que tú crees.

- No Rebecca, cuando te veo sé que no me equivoco. – Este voltea a la chica para mirarla de frente.- Puedo jurar que tú vives en el lugar más alejado del bosque y que al menos dejas una luz y tú arma preparada cuando te vas a dormir.

Rebecca no evita mirar con sorpresa a su amigo, sabía perfectamente lo que ella pasaba.

- Cómo?!.....como es que sabes tanto?

- Porque así soy yo también.

Rebeca no evita reír cuando escucha que alguien abre la puerta.

- Perdonen la tardanza estuve buscando descafeinado por toda la calle.

Un joven delgado entraba con cafés y paquetes de rosquillas en la mano cerrando con su pie la puerta.

- Rebecca, te presento a Tomas.

- Mucho gusto.

Rebeca estira su mano a lo que Tomas olvidando los paquetes estira su brazo pero este a los cuantos segundos reacciona apenándose y los deja rápidamente en la mesa para tomar a prisa la mano de la chica.

- Perdona. Thomas A. Edison.

Rebecca no evita arquear una ceja.

- Hemm…. Mis padres aprovecharon la similitud del apellido.

La chica no evita mostrar una ligera sonrisa.

- Tomas me ayudó ayer a traer tu camioneta hacía acá.

- La verdad me sorprendí que él conociera a Rebecca Chambers, capitán del equipo Bravo, por un momento pensé que era uno de esos policías corruptos y era un intento de secuestro.

Billy no evita mirara Rebecca alzando una ceja mostrando con ello un "Como lo vez al hombre?"

- Bueno, fue un placer conocerte Tomas. – Rebeca toma la mano del chico y mira a Billy.- Gracias por ayudarme……yo……..te veré mas tarde.

- No quiere un café?, están buenos.

- Gracias Tomas….. mejor en otra ocasión.

Nerviosa esta retrocedía a la puerta mientras Billy miraba seriamente a la chica alejarse hasta que cerró la puerta.

- No lo puedo creer hermano conocí a la capitán del equipo Bravo.

- Ha! Si!

Este se aleja hacía su cuarto donde se recuesta poniendo sus manos tras su nuca y cruzando sus piernas.

- Yo quería ser parte del quipo de S.T.A.R.S. pero…no pude.

- Por qué?

- Por mi gran anatomía.

Billy mira a su amigo de pies a cabeza notando su delgadez y su gran apariencia intelectual.

- Ya veo.

- Juro que entrare a ese equipo aun que sea lo último que haga.

- Y si entras ahora seguro serás lo último que harás.

- Cómo?!

- Nada, oye me recostare un poco si gustas………puedes irte.

Este da media vuelta acomodándose de lado mientras su amigo solo le mostró una sonrisa.

- Bien yo me quedare en la sala viendo tele.

Billy no evita subir los ojos como muestra de desapruebo pero este simplemente se durmió.

Mientras Rebecca por fin llegaba a la estación mientras la veía llegar su mejor amiga, quien con algo de preocupación y molestia se levanta de su lugar para entrar a la oficina de Rebecca al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Tienes una idea de lo mucho que me preocupaste?!

- Cristín, no empieces. Desde cuando te convertiste en mi mamá?.

- No, claro que si empiezo y me vale que me compares con tu madre. Fui a tu apartamento y me sorprendí que no se encontraba tu camioneta en el garaje, subí como loca las escaleras hasta tu pen hause por que el elevador no llegaba, pensando que te habían hurtado el vehículo y me encuentro que no llegaste en toda la noche, me espante! Hable a medio mundo y nadie te había visto.

Rebecca quien se encontraba mirando unos documentos sin prestar atención más que en una que otra palabra mira a su amiga.

- Tranquila, estoy bien……solo que……me quede a dormir en casa de un amigo.

- Te quedaste a dormir en casa de un amigo?!, tu sí que estás loca Rebecca, loca!

La capitana no evita reírse del estado de histeria de su amiga quien seguía con el sermón.

- Y luego que me encuentro cuando llego aquí, tengo una amonestación por retraso y la señorita aún no aparecía y eso sin contar que el comandante te ha estado buscando como loco! Espero que lo hayas hecho toda la noche para tener un buen justificante de por qué te tardaste tanto y sigues con el mismo traje que ayer.

- Cristín! Es un uniforme!, yo siempre llevo el mismo uniforme todos los días!, todos los de aquí lo hacen hasta tú!.

- A si? No, pero el caso es que el que traes no está limpio y es el de ayer.

Rebeca no evita girar sus ojos con algo de fastidio.

- Bueno, al menos dime una cosa.

- Qué?

- Lo tenía grande?, sabe moverse?.

- Cristín!!

- Ho! Está bien.

Unas palmadas aceleradas despertaron al ex marino, quien perezoso mira a su costado notando a Tomas y con desgano le contestaba.

- Que pasa Tomas, ya perdiste el control remoto.

- No! David! esto es grande.

- Qué?!

A Billy no le queda más remedio que seguir a su amigo al pequeño comedor donde tenía su lap top abierta.

- S.T.A.R.S al parecer está en una misión muy grande.

- Misión?!

Billy se aleja a la cocina escuchando a su amigo hablar.

- Si, entré a la red de S.T.A.R.S. la cosa se pone cada vez peor hermano!, cuando lo leí pensé que se trataba de un resumen de una película de horror.

- Red?!, no sabía que tenía internet.

Billy decía con algo se sorpresa y burla mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba un bote de leche.

- He! No!, capte una red inalámbrica y cree un usuario, desfragmentando así los códigos de su clave y pumm!! Aquí estoy.

- Grandioso un Hacker, no te entendí nada pero dime que es lo que dice el informe de S.T.A.R.S.

- Al parecer, un grupo encabezado por un prestigioso científico el Dr. James Bogart se adentraron a la zona en conflicto, específicamente en donde se encontraba la Mansión del conocido Dr. James Marcus, el cual estaba en medio de un experimento cuando fue asesinado, según los nuevos reportes que se dieron en una reciente investigación, dicho experimento se conoce como el T-Virus, que al parecer causo estragos extraños y secuelas horribles, ya que dicho virus al estar en contacto con un cadáver este recobraba de nueva cuenta sus signos vitales acelerando la necesidad básica del cuerpo.

- Necesidad básica del cuerpo? Qué?! Hacer del baño?.

Billy se aleja al refrigerador dejando el bote nuevamente en su lugar, recordar aquellas escalofriantes cosas andando al momento que Tomas leía le provoca nauseas.

- No. Alimentarse. Según el reporte de los sobrevivientes, estas cosas comían lo que fuera, desde animales hasta carne humana, además que con una simple mordida o rasguño podrían infectar a una persona perfectamente sana o hasta causar mutaciones en esta, esto sí que era una carnicería!.

- Reporte de los sobrevivientes?! Cuales sobrevivientes?!

- Espera….tatataata…..aquí esta. Según el reporte del equipo Bravo y el equipo Alfa, quien fue llamado para apoyar al primer equipo quien no dio señales después de interceptar el tren de la compañía de Dr Marcus.

- Equipo Alfa?

- Si, estos fueron para apoyar al equipo Bravo, del cual uno solo sobrevivió, Rebecca Chambers, la actual capitana del equipo Bravo!!

Decía Tomas con asombro.

- Pero que dice del tal equipo Alfa?

- Al parecer, la mansión del difunto doctor Marcus no era el único laboratorio que resguardaba el T- Virus, había otra mansión que albergaba un gran laboratorio, al parecer, el virus aún sigue activo y tres equipos han entrado a investigar pero no han salido

- Al parecer hay un tercer laboratorio.

- Según imágenes de satélite y de los recientes grupos, se han mostrado imágenes donde se encuentran a hombres del equipo de S.T.A.R.S. atacándose entre si y en un estado muy terrible.

Tomas mostraba la imagen a Billy notando la jauría de Zombies deambulando el lugar.

- No puede ser.

- Según este reporte el Coronel de .R.S. a mandado a un nuevo grupo que aún no se ha confirmado el numero de sus integrantes pero si al capitán.

- Quien es.

Tomas teclea para entrar al expediente y en seguida la imagen de Rebecca aparece en la pantalla.

- Rebeca…… Chambers.

Tomas no evita mirar con sorpresa a Billy quien no daba crédito a lo que veía.

- Me tengo que ir.

- Iras en busca de ella?.

Billy simplemente tomaba sus llaves y sin decir nada salió del apartamento, Tomas solo alzó los hombros y siguió husmeando en su computadora cuando nota que Billy regresa.

- No, tu vienes con migo.

- Hasta que por fin notaste que puedo ser de gran ayuda.

- Bromeas!! Tú, solo!, con internet y el porno site a la mano olvídalo.

- Oye!.

5:45 de la tarde, Rebecca no pudo aguantar tanto tiempo tras ese escritorio, Cristín le había negado millones de veces con su Coronel, no quería hablar con él, seguramente insistía en adentrarla en ese maldito bosque. Salió a despejarse, el día ese encontraba algo gris, muy de vez en cuando salía un rayo de sol. Fue a parar al cementerio, se encontraba desierto y en silencio, solo se escuchaba el trinar de unos cuantos pájaros. No se movió por largo tiempo de esa lapida blanca, pareciera que meditaba o platicaba con aquella persona, más bien la recordaba. El pensamiento grabado en aquella piedra lo había visto cientos de veces, que ya lo había memorizado _"A la memoria de Richard Aiken, gran compañero e hijo tus padres y tus amigos nunca te olvidaran"_ y en cierta forma tenían razón.

- Que amigo tan mas callado tienes.

Rebecca voltea rápidamente al escuchar a alguien tras ella.

- Billy! Que haces aquí? Como sabías que………

- Son muchas preguntas, no crees?

- Perdona.

Decía apenada y algo sonriente.

- Como sabía que estabas aquí fue gracias a mi amigo el Hacker.

- Amigo Hacker?.

- Tomas.

- Ha!

- El checó el expediente sobre la mansión del doctor Marcus y del segundo equipo enviado, el equipo Alfa, también supo que tu amigo. –Miro a la lápida.- Richard Aiken murió protegiéndote.

Rebecca no evita bajar la mirada y soltar un sollozo.

- Veo que el tipo era muy especial para ti.

Rebecca asiente a lo que Billy suspira y pone sus manos en su cintura.

- Porque no me hablaste, hubiera acudido en tu ayuda, tenias el comunicador.

- No, si te llamaba el plan de creerte muerto habría fallado.

- Rebecca, no tenías por qué haber sufrido otra vez ese infierno sola.

- No estaba sola…..solo que………

Esta calla y baja la cabeza.

- Disculpa.

- Rebecca, tenemos que ir.

- Cómo?!

- Tenemos que regresar y salvar a ese científico.

- Billy, como sabes que…………………….

- Ya te dije que tengo a mi chismoso cibernético.

- Y…..como sabrías que iría.

- En el informe hablaba de que un nuevo equipo ingresaría en el rescate del científico y quien sería el capitán del equipo es nada más y nada menos que Rebecca Chambers.

- Billy no es necesario.

- Rebecca, se que tú no quieres exponer a nadie, y sé que eres tan loca que te adentrarías al bosque tu sola para no arriesgar a nadie.

- Billy, no entiendes que no quiero que ellos pasen lo que nosotros hemos pasado!. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra primera visita, seguramente ese lugar está peor.

- Da asco, pero quiero ir contigo, no pienso dejarte.

Billy toma el mentón de la chica para que esta le mirara, Rebecca no evita dejar escapar una lágrima.

- Gracias…….Billy.

Esta abraza a Billy quien solo muestra una ligera sonrisa.

- Oigan, disculpen que los interrumpa, pero ya debemos irnos.

Tomas se había acercado a la pareja la cual se separo lentamente mientras Rebecca limpiaba su mejilla.

- Debemos?!

- Él ira.

- Bromeas Billy!

Este mira a Rebecca quien tapo su boca apenándose de su descuido.

- No te preocupes linda, se todo de este chico, Billy Coen, cierto?

- Desde cuando sabías.

- Dije que investigue en tu expediente no?, casualmente salió la fotografía del presidiario Billy Coen, quien según el expediente de S.T.A.R.S. murió en el incidente de la mansión del Dr. Marcus.

Billy mira a Rebecca quien al mismo tiempo mira a su antiguo compañero.

- Es bueno el chico.

- Tienes razón, con sus conocimientos podremos ingresar más fácilmente a los laboratorios.

- Si, el descifrará rápidamente los códigos de entrada de las puertas.

- Entonces estoy dentro?

Rebecca comienza a caminar hacia su auto mirando en el proceso a Tomas.

- Si, estas dentro.

- YYYUUUHHHUU!!!! Por fin una misión de verdad.

- Solo debes ser precavido y disparar bien a esas bestias a la cabeza, si no, serás como uno de ellos.

- Lo sé, baje la información de riesgos del expediente de S.T.A.R.S.

Billy se queda pensativo viendo como Rebecca y Tomas se alejaban para después girar y ver la lapida.

- Descuida amigo, yo la protegeré.

Mientras en la oficina del coronel de S.T.A.R.S. se encontraba de mal humor y la estación estaba cabeza abajo.

- No han contactado a la capitana Rebecca Chanbers!!!!!

- Le he estado llamando y dicen que no se encuentra en su oficina.

- Maldición parece que tengo que hacerlo yo en persona, hoy me tiene que dar los nombres de los bastardos que la van acompañar por el doctor James Bogart!!!!!

- Coronel!…….tiene un correo de parte de la capitana Rebecca Chambers.

- Fabuloso, con tal de que no sean esas mentadas cadenas.

- No, es el reporte de ingreso a las afueras de Raccoon…… es la lista de integrantes de equipo.

El hombre presuroso abre el mensaje pero este se sorprende al ver el contenido.

- Pero que demonios!!!!

Continuara………………..

Si lo se me tarde años en actualizar así que pido una disculpa, pero ahora si estoy regresando a poner al corriente a muchos fics que deje guardados y empolvándose por largo rato, también influyo a que alguien tomo mi computadora y borro mi actualización enfureciéndome, pero al menos me ayudó por que no es por alardear me quedo mejor que la anterior, creo que el día gris me ayudo jajajaja! Mando saludos y unas sinceras disculpas a aquellos que me han escrito review por que me quede con solo uno del 2007 y ahora pues ya hay más, espero les siga gustando y que por el tiempo no hayan perdido el hilo de la trama, jajaja! Lo bueno es que era el primer capítulo jajajaja! Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	3. Frente al enemigo

Frente al enemigo.

En los alrededores de una gran mansión una inesperada movilización se hacía presente. Continuamente se escuchaban disparos y el crujir de hojas cecas, no olvidando peculiares gemidos que hacían que la sangre se helara y la piel se erizara.

- Bravo 1, en posición.

El equipo se había tenido que separar para confundir al enemigo, el cual se había convertido en un verdadero campo de obstáculos en el cual la sangre coagulada se tornaba pegajosa en los zapatos haciendo que las hojas se adhirieran con mucho más facilidad a los zapatos.

- Bravo …tr..tres, en posición. Rayos!...pise a un muerto otra vez!

Era normal sentir asco ante cuerpos tan putrefactos pero al ver que varios de ellos contaban con municiones, el hecho de quitárselas de las manos a veces conllevaba a disparos en la cabeza y mutilación de alguna mano o miembro haciendo que esa desagradable sensación llegara a perderse en unas cuantas horas. Sobrevivir era esencial.

- Bravo 2, en posición.

La entrada estaba fuertemente custodiada, entrar era crucial, al menos se quitarían de encima a los animales de fuera, pero entrar a un manicomio de seres aún más extraños les aguardaba dentro.

- Bien hecho chicos comencemos la operación.

La voz femenina de Rebecca dio paso a una gran cantidad de disparos, dos cuidarían las espaldas mientras Billy disparaba a los horrendos cadáveres que se encontraban custodiando la puerta de entrada.

- Hecho! La entrada esta despejada.

- Thomas ve directo a la puerta para que averigües la contraseña mientras nosotros te cubrimos.

- Hecho viejo!

- Viejo?

A pesar de tener un principiante en el equipo la movilización entre ellos fue rápida, sobre todo la coordinación en el equipo.

- Hecho entremos!

El grito de Thomas , hiso que Rebecca y Billy dejaran de disparar para entrar a la mansión, asegurar el área y cerrar la puerta de inmediato para no dejar a las horrendas bestias acercárseles.

- Eso estuvo cerca. –Decía Billy dejando salir un suspiro.-

- Esas…esas….cosas….no puedo creer que estén de pie! Créeme que las primeras veces vomité al verlos pero al escuchar continuos crujidos mientras caminábamos y no precisamente de ramas el asco se me fue quitando.

- Como olvidar tus nauseas Thomas , vomitaste justo frente a mí.

Billy no evita hablar con sarcasmo mientras los tres lentamente caminaban hacia el enorme vestíbulo.

Los pisos y pilares en mármol les comenzaban a dar la bienvenida, escaleras con barandales hechos en maderas finas al igual que el inmobiliario con lujosas pinturas les daban a entender que era de gente nada ordinaria, a pesar de su majestuosidad, el lugar se encontraba en completo desorden, las cortinas de gruesa tela aterciopelada continuamente se encontraba rasgada o hasta manchada de un color más carmín que el de la misma cortina, los muebles tirados, algunos rotos y ya cubiertos de polvo, además que en el ambiente un horrible olor a humedad se percibía.

- Creo que la servidumbre salió por un larrrgooo tiempo!

- Ja! Eso crees!

Billy no evita decirlo con poco interés en la broma de Thomas mientras veía a Rebecca del otro lado del salón poniendo atención en los horribles quejidos y continuos golpes a la puerta de aquellos zombis que deseaban entrar.

- Recordando viejos tiempos?

- Billy! Prométeme algo.

La mirada de Rebecca se había tornado en extremo seria, desde hacía rato ella se había comportado fría pero al tenerla muy de cerca un extraño miedo y preocupación se divisaba en sus ojos.

- Que pasa Rebecca?

- No importa lo que pase, no importa los obstáculos, quiero que me prometas que los tres saldremos vivos de aquí.

Billy comprendió que Rebecca estaba reviviendo de nuevo el pasado, sobre todo la pérdida de su amigo.

- Tranquila saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo.

Billy tomó cariñosamente a Rebeca de sus hombros haciéndole sacar una sonrisa.

- Oigan tortolos, recuerdan sobre lo que dije de la servidumbre?

Tanto Billy como Rebecca notan a Thomas a mitad de la escalera y este miraba al piso siguiente con su arma desenfundada.

- Cr..creo que este viene por nuestros abrigos.

Billy no pierde tiempo y se cerca junto a su compañero y ambos comienzan a disparar a una figura aparentemente calcinada de la mitad de su cuerpo.

- Rayos! Es algo rápida!

- No gastes municiones, adelántate a sus movimientos.

Sin decir más, Billy dispara acertándole a la cabeza haciendo que el cuerpo callera escaleras abajo en medio del vestíbulo quedando boca abajo.

- Esto en verdad es hediondo! Y pensar que así voy a quedar en algunos años.

- Me gusta tu entusiasmo Thomas , pero por que en algunos años?

- Bueno, cuando este viejo, además, he pensado en tomar eso de calcinarme cuando me muera muy enserio.

- Calcinarte?

- Si, por que no quiero verme como esas cosas, levantándome de mi tumba y espantando gente o peor!

- Peor?

- Si encontrarme un desgraciado como tú que me dispare directo a la cabeza.

- Ha! Lo que quieres decir es que te cremen?

- Así es!

Unas ligeras risas se dejaron salir en los rostros del pequeño grupo mientras Thomas volteaba el cadáver con su pie.

- Valla, tenía razón en decir que era la servidumbre, se nota que esta cosa era el ama de llaves.

- Porque lo dices?

- Fácil preciosa, este tiene muchas llaves encima, pero esto es extraño, no son de puertas comunes, al parecer son tarjetas.

- Thomas si no lo has notado, esta mansión por muy vieja que se encuentre está muy elevada en cuanto a tecnología, no es raro que las puertas estén manejadas por llaves de ese estilo.

- No, esto es más grande, las llaves de una simple habitación no se compara con las tarjetas que tengo, más bien parecen las llaves de seguridad electrónicas de algún laboratorio, puesto que son más sofisticadas, sobre todo activan métodos de seguridad tan avanzados que podrían accionar hasta una mega arma con tal de que ningún intruso irrumpa el lugar.

Rebecca y Billy no evitaron mirarse entre si y sentir cierto escalofrió.

- Oigan! Tal vez estoy exagerando y sea la llave de alguna caja fuerte, quien puede imaginarse que una mansión alberge un gran laboratorio?

Billy solo ase una mueca en su boca para tomar a su compañero de sus hombros.

- Amigo, creo que aún no has visto nada!

- Qué? Que quieres decir con eso? Rebecca de que habla este loco?

Rebecca solo esboza una sonrisa caminando con los dos escaleras arriba.

**_"Confirmado, tres personas irrumpieron en el lugar, dos hombres y una mujer….Analizando identidades….._**

**_Sujeto 1 …Teniente Billy Cooen "Finado"_**

**_Sujeto 2 …Agente de Tránsito Thomas Edison _**

**_Sujeto 3.. Capitán del grupo S.T.A.R.S. Rebecca Chambers… acción…..ELIMINAR"_**

Mientras el grupo seguía caminado adentrándose mas a la mansión, Billy se encontraba de frente mientras Rebecca custodiaba las espaldas dejando a Thomas en medio con su pantalla táctil la cual había adaptado para la misión.

- Esto es raro.

- Raro?

- Rebecca tiene razón, hemos avanzado mucho y no hay nada ni nadie entorpeciéndonos el paso.

- Oye muchacho no es necesario que invoques, no esperaras que el oficial Matheus se levante y venga por nosotros o sí?

- Matheus?

- Así es Rebecca, estuve buscando en los archivos las últimas huellas digitales de la tarjeta y corresponden al agente de seguridad Reinaldo Matheus.

- Reinaldo? Según lo habían despedido por fuerza bruta en sus arrestos.

- Ja! Para Umbrela es una buen elemento, no me extraña que esos hijos de perra hayan contratado o hasta revivido al mismo Al Capone para asegurar sus instalaciones.

- Revivido?-Contesto temeroso Thomas.-

- Billy!

Rebecca dio la alarma al grupo y un grito parecido más bien a un rugido hacen ver a un hombre de aparentemente tres metros de alto, con deformidades en su cuerpo, incluso dejando algunos órganos elementales a la vista, sin dejar perder la deformidad en unos de sus brazos y sorprendente fuerza apareciera frente a ellos.

- Rápido! cambien armas, este loco no va a sucumbir con simples balas.

- Yo obedezco amigo!

El grupo entero toma ametralladoras pero sus balas incluyendo las de escopeta no servían.

- Sera mejor volarlo!

Billy se anticipa sacando barias granadas mientras retrocedían y arrojarlas al enemigo, pero el brazo deforme del mutante se estira impresionantemente tomando a Rebecca de la cintura, el cuerpo de la chica era elevado mientras las explosiones se presentaban asiendo que la criatura arrojara a la chica a uno de los pilares lejanos dejándola casi fuera de la vista.

- Rebecca!

Increíblemente la criatura seguía moviéndose y esta comenzaba como auto repararse.

- Billy, hay algo raro en su cuerpo, justo a un costado de su abdomen, será mejor concentrar nuestras balas ahí.

Thomas había adaptado su Tablet portátil para mostrar sus signos vitales y calor corporal haciendo que el escaneo de rayos infrarrojos notara un bulto obscuro en su abdomen.

- Bien, no tenemos nada que perder.

El disparo fue directo y la criatura comenzó a revolcarse para después auto explotarse.

- Valla a eso le llamo tener un talón de Aquiles.

- Dilo por ti amigo.

Thomas se encontraba limpiando de los restos que habían salpicado del asqueroso ser mientras Billy se acercaba a donde se encontraba Rebecca.

- Rebecca!

Inesperadamente Billy se detuvo y este retrocedió unos cuantos pasos a lo que su compañero extrañado también lo hiso.

- Qué pasa?

Thomas nota que un hombre de aparentemente unos 35 años de edad, piel blanca, cabello cobrizo y gafas tenía a Rebecca en sus brazos.

- Tranquilos, solo esta inconsciente.

- Quien eres tú?

Preguntó Billy secamente.

- Mi nombre es James. Doctor James Bogart.

Los dos guardaron silencio, increíblemente habían encontrado al científico que habían venido a buscar.

Continuara…

Holaaa! Sé que me jale los pelos el hecho de actualizar, la verdad mil disculpas pero ahora si un fic de Naruto ocupó mi tiempo, perooooo! Aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando pidiendo millones de disculpas a aquellos lectores que les ha gustado mi fic hasta con el hecho de leerlo nuevamente o simplemente el de poner esta historia como favoritos, la verdad mil gracias, de hecho este fic ya lo tenía desde hace unos días, pero a la compañía de teléfonos se le ocurrió hacer cambio de sus cables dejándonos sin teléfono ni internet, la verdad se está volviendo un asco esta compañía de teléfonos pero que le voy hacer es la única que da línea a todo este racho donde vivo jajajajajaj!

También pido disculpas por lo poco cortes que me he visto al no contestar los primeros Reviews, pero tengo tan poco tiempo que subo la historia rápido para no atrasarme más de lo que ya estoy en mis historias, mil disculpas la verdad es más por cuestión de tiempo que por otra cosa

Bueno saludos a:

FioGermi-Yuki: Claro! The umbrella chronicles no podía faltar en mi colección jejeje! Y aunque ..en cierta forma es rápida la parte de Billy con Rebecca pues me encantó revivir aquellos detallitos que me hicieron suspirar con la pareja como lo fue al declarar lo que le habían hecho a Billy, como si ya le hubiera tomado mucha confianza a Rebecca para contárselo. Perdón ya me estoy yendo para otro lado, pero muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempo para encontrar la historia y sobre todo que bueno que te esté gustando.

Eponine: Gracias muchacho eso es ser fiction maniaco de hueso colorado y que bueno que sea con uno de los míos jejejeje! Gracias por tus mensajes, tardo sí, pero de que lo acabo lo acabo, gracias me levantas un chorro el ánimo y las ganas de seguir el fic, suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

XY-lust: Gracias que bueno que te está gustando como va yendo la historia, sobre todo como voy escribiendo por que déjame decirte que era un asco jajaja! Bueno más con la artagrafia XD y que aceptaran a este nuevo personaje puesto que nunca aparece en la saga o algunos de los juegos de Resident, además de que un poquito de humor no cae tan mal XD. Besos!

Jill Fith: Perdona la demora sobre todo para responder reviews pero aquí mando saludos y sobre todo agradecimientos sinceros por cómo te va gustando la historia y ser una fiel lectora, sobre todo el de ponerme en favoritos, nombre! más alagada me siento, espero no fallarte, aunque soy algo tardadona, saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente cap.

Eponin 78: El Nick se parece al de uno más arriba pero por si las moscas! Te mando un enorme saludo y que bueno que no hayas perdido la esperanza, soy tardada pero nunca dejo mis fics sin terminar, en cuanto Thomas pues como habrás leído ya está perdiendo un poco el asco jajaja pero no el miedo XD suerte y nos estamos leyendo!

Heartless Itsuke: Que bueno que te está gustando la historia y más porque te dejo picada jejeje! Perdona la tardanza sobre todo en la cuestión de los agradecimientos. Besos!

Asphios de Geminis: Muero de ganas de leer los libros de Resident, según mi hermana me los iba a prestar pero ni sus luces, espero después conseguirlos porque no los he visto, también me alegro que te guste la historia porque después de leer los libros pues me siento en pañales jajaja suerte y nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Vergil ansem: Perdona por lo de actualizar rápido, soy algo tardada pero de que la acabo la acabo, que bueno que te está gustando y espero no fallarte.

Lady Fiorella: Amigaaa! Nos vemos en el Facebook! Perdona mi tardanza por contestar los reviews jejejeje, Suerte amiga en este año!

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


End file.
